


Mr. and Ms. Arlert

by i_like_stars



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Fluff, really short, thats it its literally annie and armin being the best couple out there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:22:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29285973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_like_stars/pseuds/i_like_stars
Summary: a day in the life of Mr. and Mrs. Arlert
Relationships: Armin Arlert/Annie Leonhart
Comments: 2
Kudos: 37





	Mr. and Ms. Arlert

Annie scrunched her nose as she saw Armin start to cry. “What’s the matter?” she asked, preparing to hurt anyone who made her bae-( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)- cry.

Armin looked at his wife and smiled, softly. “Don’t worry I just got scraped by some wood.” He showed her a scar bleeding on his palm.

“Oh. What- Why though?” She asked stepping closer to Armin.

“I don’t know, I was just sitting with Mikasa and Eren-“

“THAT CHEE-BURG LOVING BASTARD-“ Armin quickly trapped his wife in a hug before she could go and cause a fight with Mikasa once again.

Annie huffed as she felt his warm embrace. “Fine, ill treat your wound then.”

The two were sitting across each other, Armin looking at Annie whilst bandaging his palm. 

“..Okay I know you love me and all but stop with the stare it gives me creeps.” Annie said blushing lightly.

Armin laughed as Annie kept bandaging his wounded palm.

As Annie let go of Armin’s hand, Armin smiled and softly caressed his partner’s cheek murmuring a “I love you”. Which earned a blush and an “I love you too” from Annie.

Armin pecked a kiss on Annie’s cheek. “Thank you, Ms. Arlert.”

Annie gently smiled and hugged him tightly. “You’re welcome..”

**Author's Note:**

> <3


End file.
